


In Pieces

by Tim (boywonder)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-06
Updated: 2006-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/Tim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place sometime after Infinite Crisis. Vague on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Pieces

He's looking at me, but I know he's not focused on me. Not exactly. He's looking _through_ me. Even with the lenses hiding his eyes, I can tell. I've seen him do it enough. Especially lately. I won't bother asking him what's wrong. He'll never tell me.

"Robin," he says.

I can feel myself stand up a little straighter. It's a habit, what can I say? "Yes, sir."

His mouth twitches just a little at the corner. Most people would never notice the movement.

I am _not_ most people.

\--------

I am not kissing Batman.

Batman is kissing _me_.

No one smart would ever kiss Batman first, unless they favored rejection.

I do _not_ favor rejection. Especially from Batman.

I can feel one of his hands in my hair. He could tighten it and force me away, but he hasn't....yet. His tongue all but invades my mouth. Which isn't to say it's _unwelcome_, it's just... he doesn't seem to care if it is or not.

_He _doesn't seem to care.

This could be seconds that pass, or it could be hours. I can't tell. Time doesn't seem the same right now. With the whole world going crazy out there, maybe it's not. Who knows?

Finally, he _does_ pull me away from him. His hand moves out of my hair and down to my shoulders. He pushes down and I don't have to ask him to know what he wants from me. Didn't I already consent to this by letting him kiss me, anyway?

\--------

His cock is warm and almost heavy in my mouth. I'm always afraid I'm not doing this well enough, not doing it up to par, not meeting his expectations. Yet another thing I'll never be as good at as my predecessors. Batman's never done anything to confirm or deny my feelings. Not that we've ever discussed this particular subject.

I run my hands along the lines of his hips, though the gauntlets dim the feeling for me. I don't really think that matters.

I lost control over the situation about a minute ago.

His hands are tangled in my hair again. He has more control this way. And he's _always_ all about control. The way he's moving, he's all but _fucking_ my mouth. I can't say I don't like it.

My hands tighten on his hips, and I try hard not to choke as he comes. Somehow, I manage. I hear my name from above me. _Robin_.

I've always liked the taste of him.

My own cock is harder than ever, and I wish he'd stand me up and take off my clothes.

He _does_ stand me up, but my clothes stay put. He leads me towards another part of the Cave. There's a bedroom of sorts in this direction. I've been in it before, for different reasons. Sometimes it's like it is now. More often, it's because I managed to get myself knocked out. I definitely like it more this way.

\--------

The only part of my clothes he took off was the bottom half of the suit.

He never bothered to turn on the lights. He can see me clearly if he chooses. I could see _him_ clearly, if _I_ chose. I didn't turn on the night vision lenses, though. I'm guessing that he didn't, either.

I can feel his hands everywhere but where I want them most. I'm sure that's on purpose.

"Roll over," he tells me. It's clearly not meant to be up for debate.

I don't really care.

"No," I tell him. Mostly just to be difficult.

I can feel him narrow his eyes at me, even in the dark and behind the lenses. Maybe I shouldn't be belligerent. But I am anyway.

"Robin."

"Batman."

"_Now_."

I still don't.

His hands grab my shoulders and he pulls me up and turns me over. I barely have time to think about struggling. His hand in the middle of my back keeps me there.

"Don't disobey me, Robin. Not tonight."

There's a tone in his voice that I can't quite read. He's serious about what he says - and I'm not sure what he'll _do_ if I decide to continue to defy him. Maybe I'll behave myself.

For now.

\--------

His tongue is driving me crazy. I don't think he's ever done this to me. _Fucking me with his mouth._ I can't seem to still my hips. I can't seem to be quiet.

Only one other person's ever done this to me before.

That person is dead now.

"Can you come like this?" he asks me. It's a stupid question. But I think he just wants to hear my _voice_.

"God, yes," I tell him. _Like you don't know that_.

"Don't."

I think my brain just short circuited.

"W...what!?"

He moves his mouth further away from me than I'd like him to.

"Don't come yet. Not until I tell you."

_I hate you so much_, I don't say. I just nod my head in semi-coherent obedience and he goes back to what he was doing.

This is too much. He can't be serious! How can I just _not_....

And he stops.

"H...hey!" I say. Like _that_ will get any good results.

He doesn't answer me.

There is no warning when his finger pushes inside of me. I can hear myself cry out. It doesn't really _hurt_, with how slick I am right now. The second finger, though....that's a different story.

I pull away from him, though I don't mean to.

I expect some kind of a reprimand. There isn't one.

He stills his hand. I hear the click of a cap opening. The liquid is almost _freezing_ against me, but the pain eases as his hand moves again. I wonder if he had the lubricant in his belt. I almost laugh at the thought of Batman just carrying lube around with him. I think I'm probably very lucky that it's only _almost_.

\--------

"I want you to come as soon as I'm all the way inside of you," he tells me.

That's twice that my brain shorted out. I wonder if he'll make in three by the end of this.

"I..."

"That's an _order_, Robin."

"Y...yes, sir," I tell him. Why I said "sir," I really don't know. It just seemed right. I'm sure I'll kick myself later.

Right now, though, there's only his cock pushing way too slowly inside of me. He's kept me from coming all this time. There's no way I can disobey his order.

He moves, and I think I see stars as his cock hits my prostate.

He thrusts into me as I come. I might be screaming. I hear his name coming from my lips. _Batman_.

He doesn't stop. I wouldn't want him to.

\--------

I'm sitting on top of him now, with him still inside of me. My cock is hard again. Maybe harder than it was before.

I finally pull off the rest of the suit. He doesn't stop me.

He must have turned on the night vision. I wasn't looking at him, so I have no idea when he did it. But he wouldn't want me to do this if he couldn't _see_ me.

I've done this for him before. Not with him actually _inside_ me. But that really just adds to the intensity of this. To the _pleasure_ of this.

I slide one of my hands down my chest. The other one is resting on my leg for the time being. I let my thumb brush over one nipple. I let my hips move some - enough so that I'm not the only one being teased by it.

I focus on that nipple until it's nearly as hard as my cock. Then I switch to the other one. When they're both hard like that, I decide that I shouldn't wait any more. Too much of a good thing, and all that.

I let my other hand wrap around my cock. I can feel his eyes watching me. My cock is practically throbbing in response. As the speed of my hand increases, I move my hips more. I want the speed of my hips to match the speed of my hand. I let my other hand drop to rest on his stomach. His breathing is getting to be as ragged as mine is, though he hides it better. He also still has most of his suit on, and that helps.

He starts to move his hips, as well, thrusting up and into me, though not roughly.

Finally, the practiced rhythm is gone. I can't take this anymore. I can't take his eyes watching me, his cock inside me, his hands starting to move up my chest.

I let myself fall forward as his arms wrap around me. My hands grip his shoulders as he takes over, thrusting into me as I do nothing but my best to match the pace.

He doesn't tell me not to come this time, so I don't bother waiting.

He finally comes, as well, seconds after I do.

He pulls out of me all too soon.

\--------

"I've got you," he tells me, pulling me close and wrapping his cape around me. I'm still not wearing any clothes, but it doesn't matter.

"I know," I tell him.

_Don't let me go_, I don't say. I _can't_ say.

I'm guessing he hears the words anyway. He always does.


End file.
